pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Rt/D Great Dwarf Spirit
This Team setup uses many buffers to increase the damage of a scythe to an inordinate level, mainly by exploiting the Spawning Power elite Spirit's Strength and other common Scythe buffs. Composition : / 1-3 SS Scythes : / 1 Melee Buffer: Spirit's Strength Scythes prof=rt/d spawningpower=12+1+1 scythemastery=12 restorationmagic=3SweepAttackSweepof Holy MightScanMasterStrengthPact Signet/build *If you are willing to use Cons (Red Rock, Blue Rock or Green Rock Candy), Drunken Master can be dropped for another PvE damage buffer such as "I am the Strongest!" or "By Ural's Hammer!" Equipment * Max armor with Ghost Forge Insignias for extra armor. * A Rune of Superior Vigor, a Rune of Clarity, and 2 Runes of your choice (Attunement or Vitae are recommended). * A Zealous Scythe of Enchanting with a +15% damage (while enchanted) Inscription is preferable, but any Zealous Scythe will work fine. * A Spawning Power Headpiece of Superior Spawning Power to use only when you cast Spirit's Strength. * Red Rock Candies if not using Drunken Master Usage *Upon entering the battle, use Spirit's Strength and Aura of Holy Might. *Use Drunken Master (or your candy) for an increased attack speed. *Use Asuran Scan on an enemy and proceed to use your attack skills. Remember to re-apply to a foe once your original has died. *Zealous Sweep will return much energy when it hits 3 foes, use it at this situation as much as possible. Counters *Blocking *Anti-melee hexes. * * *Heavy enchantment removal ( ) Variants *You can swap Death Pact Signet for Resurrection Signet to avoid the possible drawback from Death Pact Signet. *If you find yourself in need of a self heal you can swap Eremite's Attack for Victorious Sweep. Melee Buffer prof=any/mo Smiting=12Dwarf WeaponDwarf ArmoroptionaloptionaloptionalInsightof Honoroptional/build The optionals are of complete preference, however energy management will be a must, most casters have forms of energy in their use. *For Monk primaries: (remember to use Smiting runes to increase damage) **[Signet@12 **[Signet@12 **[Zeal@12 **Energy management from secondary professions (most notably /E and /Me) *For Elementalist primaries: **[of Lesser Energy@12 **[of Restoration@12 and/or [Lord **[Prism@12 **[Arrow@12 or any of these types of skills from all attribute lines. *For Mesmer primaries **Generally the entire Inspiration line is at your disposal. *For Necromancer primaries **Soul Reaping **[of Lost Souls@12 **[Feast@12 **[Mark@12 *For Ritualist's **Remember to spec a little into Spawning Power, it will increase the length of Great Dwarf Weapon **[Channeling@14 + a Spirit. *The last slot is for a Resurrection Skill, if you feel the need for one (you may as well take one since you have so many spare slots while you are adding so much damage). There are many other possibilites, as long as you have enough energy to do your job. Equipment *A +1 Smiting Staff can be helpful to get the most out of Strength of Honor. *A 40/20/20 Smiting Staff mainly for Judge's Insight *Caster Sets for other attributes (primary or secondary) Usage *To put it bluntly, simply Maintain your enchantments and weapon spells on the Ritualists. *Manage your energy. Variants *If you have a spare slot and have used a Res and have enough energy management, there are a vast aray of PvE skills to choose from such as Technobabble and EBSoH to name a couple. Counters *Enchantment Removal is your big one, be wary of which enchantments are removed, so you can re-apply then when necessarry. *Energy Denial can be dangerous. *General Anti-Caster. Notes *The damage output of this build is easily ~100 a swing (on a target with 60 armor) with low ranks (not including attack skills), and even higher with 5+ ranks. :*With rank 0 Kurzick/Luxon and rank 0 Deldrimor (I know r0 isn't possible, but for calculation's sake, it is), you'll do ~100 a swing, no attack skills. ::*Assume you do 20 base damage with your scythe. :::*+20 from Aura of Holy Might (40 total damage). :::*+35% from +15% damage while enchanted, +20% damage customized (54 total damage). :::*+35 from Spirit's Strength (89 total damage). :::*+10 from Great Dwarf Weapon (99 total damage). *New (reasonable) situation (that does ~200 damage): :*You have rank 5 Kurzick/Luxon and rank 5 Deldrimor (reasonable ranks, as you'll get a pretty high Deldrimor rank if you complete EotN, and if you like to AB a lot you'll have about rank 5). ::*Assume you get a critical hit with your scythe. :::*41+20 (critical hit) (61 total damage). :::*+25 from Aura of Holy Might (86 total damage). :::*+35% from inscription/customization (116 total damage). :::*+35 from Spirit's Strength (151 total damage). :::*+15 from Great Dwarf Weapon (166 total damage). :::*+30 from Eremites Attack or Mystic Sweep (196 total damage, we'll assume you have at least 4 adjacent foes or a fourth enchantment). Rt/D Great Dwarf Spirit